


I Despise You

by AmuseMe



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Smut, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuseMe/pseuds/AmuseMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disillusioned, embittered and obsessed. Dib really has no other path to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Despise You

**Author's Note:**

> Very old work. :)  
> There’s no real plot or summary to it, just wrote it when faced with stress and a writer’s block in my other fics. I was listening to Black Label Society’s ‘Counterfeit God’ for the umpteenth time and this *points below at the text* immediately popped up into my head. Go figure.

I saw him standing there, his slim body in a relaxed stance and one gloved hand stretched out onto the console in front of him. He wasn’t even looking at what he was typing – knuckles in a piston motion, up and down at lightning speed onto the alien keyboard - just eyes trained to the scrolling symbols and patterns on the monitor above him. 

“Zim,” I called out.

One of the antennae perked and the Irken tilted his head towards me, one brow raised in a ‘what now’ look. In response, the side of my mouth twitched into a smirk and with as much grace as I could muster, I slinked towards him. Without a word, I grabbed his chin, tilted his face up and leaned down to kiss him. Tch, and he was still shorter than me. 

Maybe some time ago, the mere thought of doing this would have left me heaving into a toilet bowl. Not now. I craved for every inch of that Irken body. 

“You’re overstepping your boundaries, human,” the object of my obsession hissed, pushing me back unsympathetically. 

Not to be deterred, I slammed the palm of my hand onto the console’s edge and snapped back with equal ferocity. “I thought you liked me like this, space-scum. You better take full responsibility for this…” I gestured at myself. “The result.”

The ‘result’ was him showing me that there was no use fighting back. He had dominated my will, taught me that mankind did not deserve my efforts and how life was to be glorious with the magnificent Zim around. I just like to think of it as me not being bothered anymore to continue with my charade with the rest of the world. 

Zim on the other hand, did not appear intimidated by me using my height as an advantage to tower over him. He just sneered unkindly instead.

“What’s wrong, my pet? Do you need Zim’s attention to keep you happy?”

Of course I did. If he abandoned me, I’d be completely and utterly alone. I might as well be dead. And the alien bastard knew it.

“I hate you,” I whispered bitterly, right into his face. I felt so helpless, so used, so manipulated. 

“You love me,” he answered with that confident arrogance that made me want to strangle him. “You can’t live without Zim.”

“You don’t even know what love is and no amount of research can fix that,” I spat, moving closer till I trapped his smaller body between me and the machinery behind us. Enclosing my arms around his shoulders, I spoke against his lipless mouth. “You’ll never be strong and you’ll never conquer anything because you’re just a puppet, a pawn… a fuck-up.”

Who was the puppet, I wondered. Him banished to my stupid planet by his moronic leaders, or him playing with those sharp little hooks piercing my heart, idly pulling each individual string with callous fingers. Huh. Maybe we both were.

I knew my words had some form of effect on him and it sparked a little flame of triumph within me. His green features twisted into a wounded grimace and the hooks ripped deeper into my heart. I did the only thing I could do and smashed our mouths together. Serrated teeth tore uncaringly at my soft lips, making them bleed while that talented serpentine tongue of his forced itself around mine. I made him angry; I could feel the tension in his body. Good. I liked it when he was angry. 

I broke the kiss first, panting for breath. Zim merely wiped my blood off the corners of his mouth. My own bloodied lips throbbed and swelled from the abuse and Zim studied my face, pleased. Those large, crimson eyes leisurely traveled from my neck, to my chest…stomach…pausing momentarily with a leer to the engorged bulge straining against the confines of my trousers, down to my feet before going up again. He was contemplating.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me?” I impatiently asked, without ceremony. 

Deliberately, he said. “No. I have important work to do. Go amuse yourself elsewhere, Dib-monkey,” and turned back to his console. 

The emptiness that settled inside me grew even more intense and I was sure that the expression that twisted my face at that moment was ugly. I hated being ignored. Always did, even from childhood. So I pressed the front of my body flush against his back, insistently rubbing my desire against him. 

“Master Zim. Your slave needs dire attention. He needs you,” I said with a sultry tone. To emphasize my point, I gave a particularly hard thrust against that delectable ass. He stiffened, stopping what he was doing. Oh, I knew how to stroke his already inflated ego. “Master…please, my master…give me some attention.”

I was mocking him. He knew I was mocking him but it was a game. We’ve been playing this game with each other for so long –why, it’s virtually second nature to us- chasing each other and yelling out declarations of our righteous cause. But as I grew older and he became more disillusioned, our game became crueler to see who would survive who. I guess I broke first. 

The alien whirled around fast, slightly throwing me off balance. The hungry light that gleamed from his eyes sent a shiver racing up my spine. 

“On your knees,” he rasped, voice thick with lust. “And worship Zim.”

Immediately, I dropped harshly onto the unyielding floor, the contact reverberating the vibrations hard through my bones. I didn’t care for the pain, in fact I practically revelled in it. Like a famished man, I pushed my face straight between his thighs and rubbed my cheek against the rigid outline. With my arms hanging limply at my sides, I mouthed it as best as I could, dampening the cloth with my moist breath. 

He liked seeing me so submissive at his feet, the kid that kept screaming that he’d put him on an autopsy table for the whole population to see. The kid that, to his horror, had grown taller than him. The Irken reached down on his own, unclasping his trousers with a quick flick of a wrist. I was practically salivating when he pulled his hard cock before my eyes but keeping it gripped in his gloved fist, away from my mouth. 

“Do you want this, my pet? Do you want my wonderful organ?” He sneered nastily, patronizingly flicking the tip against my forehead while he stood on the pedestal connected to the console. 

I resisted the urge to jump up, seize his length with my teeth and bite down hard. Some old habits never change. Instead, I allowed him to continue with his little entertainment in degrading me, turning my head left and right in hopes of catching it with my tongue. God I wanted it so bad. 

“By Irk, you’re insatiable,” he remarked, lowering his cock to rub the crown against my lips. To my annoyance, he pulled it back before I could do anything more. 

“Enough with games, Zim,” I said, my voice barely a whisper. “Give it to me.”

He complied and I gulfed down the offered cock straight into my mouth, sucking and licking at it with almost a violent enthusiasm. The alien sighed loudly in gratification and began to rock his pelvis in rhythm with my bobbing head. But I wasn’t going to let him finish quickly, oh no, I wanted to draw it out and keep him tethering at the edge of ecstasy. 

I pulled my head back, letting his cock slide out against the flesh of my inner lips. With a knowing smile, I grasped it by the base and held it firmly while I lavished each ridge lovingly with my curling tongue, administrating small, short licks as I worked myself upwards to the head of his arousal. I could practically feel it pulsing against the upper palate of my jaw and could not help but scrape the edges of my teeth lightly at the hot, smooth skin. 

Zim was loud. He always was loud and always will be. And he was immensely enjoying my efforts. Naturally, he would; I had methodically learnt what he liked and what he didn’t like. I refused to disappoint him…in this area, at least. I just strived to be better at it than he was. 

“And you claimed that…ah, more… I was playing games…don’t stop…” he chuckled, brokenly in between his moans.

That voice of his that sent my nerves on a frizz and yet simultaneously, filled me with longing. Sometimes I dreamt of sewing his mouth shut. I hated him, hated him, hated myself, he ruined my life and fulfilled it in the worse way possible. 

Unconsciously, my lips had constricted against his girth and it had sent him keening with pleasure. Zim opened one eye and glanced down to me, the pathetic human whore practically prostrating himself at his boots. Our gaze met briefly and it made me burn with lust more than ever before. My right hand clumsily fumbled with the zipper of my trousers, hastily pulling out my own neglected cock, already dripping with need. The other left hand flung itself against his abdomen, pushing my fingers underneath the hem of his ridiculously coloured tunic. 

Zim was leaning back against his control panel, obviously indifferent to rapidly blinking lights when his hands squashed random buttons. Lost in his own thrill, he was thrusting his hips at me, inch by inch disappearing into my mouth. Meanwhile, I tilted my head back, relieving the pressure in my throat. Like some sick pervert, I began to stroke myself roughly while I clawed at him, my blunt nails digging in uncaringly into the expanse of his stomach. Dimly, I could register the audible slurping noises I made, Zim’s foreign taste and my own building excitement. 

He was saying my name now, over and over again.

I had also learnt that like every other selfish, plundering race, the Irkens would never pass up a good opportunity to indulge themselves. They snatched whatever they could get their grubby claws on. Zim was no exception.

His sharp fingers threaded into the locks of my hair, misleadingly gentle before tightly grabbing that scythe of a spike that I could never tame. He always did love pulling my hair. My muffled gasp of pain only spurred me to suck harder and I desperately fought to keep my orgasm at bay. It was like a race in which I wanted to outlast him. 

He did cum first with a low, wailing noise that made his chest rumble. I struggled to swallow the surge that burned itself down my throat and into my belly. With a smack of lips when I abruptly drew back, I reached completion before my shoulders sagged against my frame. 

“I hate you so much,” I mumbled to the floor with a miserable cough, attempting to clear my throat from his seed. I didn't voice that yes, Zim, I hate you so much that I love you. I would never give him the benefit of hearing that. 

“Must I keep reminding your dim-witted brain meats…” I looked up at him when he spoke and caught him staring smugly at the now cold semen dribbling down the back of my hand. “…That I conquered you, slave. Zim owns you. Even in death, I will never set you free.”

With one last smug glare directed towards me, he tucked himself in and turned his attention back to typing. 

I secretly smiled at his oblivious back. Sure he conquered me and stepped onto my already crumbled pride countless of times, but the deal wasn't so bad. I had gotten what I wanted even if it wasn't exactly my initial aim. I was possessive over him to a fault and I knew that if anything from Irk came back to claim him, or if he was discovered by the incompetent government here, I would never let them have him. Because he was mine, all mine.


End file.
